


TomTord OneShots/SmutShots

by xKayCatx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Edd - Freeform, EddMatt, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Matt - Freeform, MattEdd, Multi, Other, Paultryk, Sinsworld, ewedd, ewmatt, ewtom, ewtord, sin - Freeform, tom - Freeform, tomedd - Freeform, tomtord - Freeform, tomxtord - Freeform, tord - Freeform, tordxtom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayCatx/pseuds/xKayCatx
Summary: ( I only put all the archive warning because I dunno whats gonna be in this so Ill put a warning at the begining of each chapter so you know if its safe for you personally )Stories of Love and lust featuring The characters Tom and Tord.I Will put ideas I have in here. And will also take suggestions. I hope you enjoy this adventure of an book. I will try my bestThis will be ranging from dom tom or dom tord,Suggestions are wanted! I will be doing alot of dom tom if they are my own ideas but if you want to suggest something you can make it dom tom or tord





	1. Teacher // AU // 1

**NSFW AHEAD**

A _/N: Hello this is my new oneshot book. Unlike most people who put long stories in more than one part , i will put one story in one part. No two part stories unless asked to add on. Thank you for reading now read the story below!_  
 _\-------------------------_  
•●■□□□□□□■●•  
\-----------------------------

It was an crisp fall morning, leaves falling from the tree's. An new teacher Tord Larsin got prepared for his first day. He was a history teacher , replacing the old one after he retired. Tord was skilled in history enjoying parts such as the Soviet Union.

Thomas(tom) Ridgeway an old student , senior year. He never tried in school , he was 18 turning 19 that school year. He was held back in fresh man year. And was getting ready aswell like every other day.

Tom and Tord headed Out the door both heading for a fate they never knew would happen

**-Toms/Third P.O.V-**

Tom ran to the bus stop, his stop being an early one. He made it swiftly to the bus taking an lonesome seat in the back of it.

Tom plugged his ear phones in. Listening to soft tunes with sadness attached with emotion.  
Tom looked out the window the sun still sleeping. A long sigh came from Tom , his life rarely changed the same thing over and over , making loneliness claw at his soul. He just stared getting lost in an ocean of thoughts.

Eventually Tom arrived at the prison of school. He walked off the bus greeting his two friends, the only people he knows. The only people that will be with him no matter what. This brought joy to his heart. He walked over to his friends , gloom covering his face.  
"Hi tom!" Edd greeted joyfully.  
"Hey tim!" Matt greeted as well  
"Hey guys" Tom groaned.   
They chatted before school started walking to there class.

•●■□□□□□□■●•

The school periods went by quickly each of them as boring as the next. Tom got to the last period history. It seemed off there wasnt a teacher in the room , not even the old man that came in to teach every day. Tom quietly sat down in the back gloom still covering his face. He stared Blankly until a man , young and handsome walked in a tie and glasses on. Papers in hand. He looked young enough to be a student that got held back. But he went to the front of the glass writing his name on the board.   
"Hello class , im mr.larsin your new history teacher" he spoke in a smooth Norwegian accent, his voice deep and atractive. A light blush dusted toms face. The more the man moved the more of the outline of his body tom could see. He watched in awe at the beautiful man before him.   
Something in him got excited as his mind wandered. Thinking sinful thoughts. Just looking at the teacher made him blush. He was confused with this as he has never felt it at least this strong.  
 _'What are these f-feelings?'_

**-Tords/Third P.O.V**

Tord went to the front scanning over the class. Prefect attendance. Tord started to introduce himself. He had already seen one of the female students give him goo goo eyes. Tord continued his teaching continuing where the last teacher ended. A student named Thomas ridge way raised his hand. He asked to use the restroom. Tord allowed. Tord saw him scurrying off to the bathrooms.

It was nearing the end of class , and tom hadn't returned. Tord got impatient as he waited for tom. Soon he told the class to chill and talk while he looked for a student. He walked out of the class room walking in the mens restroom. To his surprise Tom wasn't there. Tord groaned walking back to class when he heard a noise from one of the janitorial closets.  
"Moaning?" Tord questioned.  
He went towards the closet pressing his ear against it. He heard muffled fimular voice.  
"Thomas?" He said near the door. The noises stopped after tord heard an tiny noise. Tord knew it had been thomas but decided not to look into it. Tom was probably do something well watching some pornhub junk. Tord didnt care. Toms grades were low enough skipping class would make it worse. Toms stuff was still in Tords class. So Tord returned to his class and let the students chill for the five minutes left of class. Tord sat wait for Thomas.

**-Toms/Third P.O.V-**

Tom finished doing his business. The bell rang. Thinking mr.larsin would have left already. Tom returned to the class to grab his stuff. But of course he was greeted with the teacher.  
"Thomas grab your stuff and come to my desk" Tom gulped. Something like this happened in his sin filled thoughts. He made his way over to Tords desk.  
"You skipped my class. Your grades are getting worse and worse , you need an tutor." Tord explained   
"And you need to not skip class" Tom nodded to those words and swiftly left.

•●■□□□□□□■●•  
\------------------------------------  
Time skip from Monday to Friday  
\-----------------------------------  
•●■□□□□□□■●•

**-Tords/Third P.O.V-**

Tord went through the week. Tom irritated him. He would never pay attention in class and would often skip it. Tord had enough. Tom had asked to use the bathroom. Tord allowed but only because he wanted to see where tom would go. Near the end/middle Tord got up told the class he'd be back. This time leaving earlier. Tord looked in bathroom Tom wasn't there like monday. So He checked other place , at last leading him to the same closet. He listened in making sure not make noise. It was Thomas but he was saying something.  
"M-mr. L*huff*lar-s-sin~" Tom moaned out. This sent red to Tords face.  
 _'This gonna be so awkward when he finds out im his tutor. '_  
School had ended  
Tom grabbed his stuff and Tord left for his car to go to toms house. Tord arrived looking up at the house.  
"This is gonna be great"

**-Toms/Third P.O.V-**

Tom made it home remembering he had a tutor today. He panicked cleaning his house. He lived alone mostly his parents would come by every so often but very rarely. Tom got everything prepared in a hurry and waited for his tutor. He heard a knock with nervousness he answered as soon as he saw the tutor his face turned red.  
"Mr. L-larsin!?" Tom questioned.  
"Yes im your tutor , may I come in?" Tord asked. Tom nodded letting him in.

They started the tutor every minute that went by made Tom even more uncomfortable. Eventually they went on a topic Tom wished he could get out of.  
"What have you been doing well skipping my classes" Tord asked.  
"I uh um , play g-games on my phone" Tom lied nervously.   
"You know , I heard you in the closet today" Tord said not making eye contact.  
"Y-you did?!"  
"Yes I did thomas. So whats the real reason your always distracted in class?" Tord asked his expression unchanging.  
"Mr.larsin you distract me... I dont know how to s-say this but I can't even think about anything but the fantasy that are in my h-head..." Tom shyly admitted.  
"What exactly happens in them?" Tord asked knowing the answer all ready.  
"There about you d-doing me" Tom muttered.  
"And if we did them would you perhaps pay attention in class?" Tord said turning towards Tom.  
Toms face instantly became a tomato.  
"wait w-what? I mean uh y-yes!"  
Tord smirked  
"Is there an fantasy like this one" Tord asked. Tom only giving a flustered nod  
"Good" Tord said in a deeper seductive voice.  
"Now tell me about this fantasy?"

**▪■!!NSWF AHEAD!!■▪**

**-Third P.O.V-**

"First you pinned me to the wall" Tom muttered. In the instant Tord did so  
"Next?" Tord asked.  
"Then you kissed my n-neck-" as Tom spoke that last word Tord attacked his neck.   
"Hmm?" Tord asked signaling for the next command.   
"Then you undressed me and Y-yourself " Tom shakily spat out. Tord did exactly that waiting once again.  
"T-th-then you f-fuck me till I can't stand" Tom stuttered with embarrassment. Tord got some cold lquid and preped Tom. This caused small noises to escape Toms mouth. Tord finnaly fingered prepping. He alined his shaft with Toms entrance. But heard a squeak.  
"Will i-it hurt? Its s-so big? " Tom stumbled.   
"It will only hurt a little at the beginning~" Tord said as he slowly pushed himself in Tom. He earned small squeaks and moans from the boy. As Tom adjusted to Tords length breathing heavily. Tom nodded for Tord to move panting. Tord smirked backed and starts moving fast, moans erupting from tom. With each thrust noises came from tom , full of pleasure . Tord quickened his pace, panting swears of pleasure under his breath. Toms moans became louder and he purred with pleasure. Tord went as fast as possible groaning. Tom felt something warm pool in his gut and he knew exactly what it was  
"M-mr.l-larSIN!~" Only one final thrust and tom came. Like a dream come true. He couldn't even feel his legs. Tord thrusted once more earning a loud moan from tom and himself before he came. "Thomas~" he purred back.   
They both heavily panted and finding it hard to catch there breath. They were both in the moment it felt amazing to both of them. "W-well thomas..... will you pay attention. .. a...and do your work?" Tord said as he pulled out.  
"Y-yes mr.larsin " he whimpered with slight pleasure.   
Tom could barely walk it was his first time. And he thought it was amazing.  
Tord zipped his pant up and kissed toms forehead.   
And left with a goodbye  
"See you in class ~"  
"Thomas~"

( heyo this its my first chapter oof )

 


	2. Unadoptive "Parent"// 2 //CONTENT WARNING//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do not ship the real people  
> I do not support any of the actions in the text in real life , this is pure fiction and I would respond differently if it wasn't Fiction.  
> CONTENT WARNING - DO NOT PROCEED IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH
> 
> -Rape--Underage- - pedo shit--strong langue--and other similar things-
> 
> TomTord  
> (Dom) Tom  
> (Sub) Tord

***+_.------------------._+***

**~-Third Person-~**

Tord was waiting to meet his new adoptive parents. The people there had said it'd be three men.

Tord didn't exactly understand it all , He was taken from his last home due to neglect. He moved a lot with his family so he thought he was just moving again. Tord was 6 and has had two years of schooling. Tord was actually quiet advanced for his age. He adapted well and was fit to be adopted almost admittedly.

Tord was playing with dinosaurs and cars in a waiting room. 

three men came in-

One man in a green hoodie looking energized well kept and nice like he'd give you free ice cream just because he didn't like the flavor he got. ( not creepily in a good way)  
The second man was wearing a purple hoodie , he looked even more well kept and looked as if he blew alot of money on himself and was very proud of his looks.

the third... he had no eyes? or black eyes? Tord couldn't exactly tell no one could. the man was unkept and wearing a blue hoodie. had bags under his eyes and looked tired. he had a aura of a creepy guy in a van , but Tord was taught never judge by looks.

The green hoodied one was talking with the lady by the desk speaking tords name a few times. the purple one said a few things. the blue one said nothing, which tord understood he didn't talk much either. 

after an half of hour - the green one was a talker

The lady approached Tord with a warm smile.  
"Tord dear could you get your stuff?" She said softly.  
Tord nodded and hopped of the chair he was in to go get his robot blanket and hoodie , along with his mini sketch book. after that he cam out the three men closer to him , they where tall-  
"hey Tordy! your such a cutie heh! i'm edd i'm gonna be your.. new mama or papa!" The man smiled the purple one came up to taking tords tiny hand.  
" I'm matt I can be your dad if you want?" He smiled the blue one didn't get any closer , he looked sorta scared " I'm tom" is all he said. Tord had assigned names to each face.

Tord was picked up by the green one , and Edd started to leave with Tord.  Tord let it happen and Edd was talking a bunch but Tord tuned Edd out because Ddd was slightly annoying. Tord was placed in a car seat so he would be safe. Edd got on the drivers side , Matt sat on the passengers side and Tom sat in the back with Tord. He just stared at Tord , Tord awkwardly smiled back. Tom booped Tord and chucked before looking out his window. Tord was left slightly confused.

after a thirty minute drive and tom being weird... They arrived at a house , much bigger than the one tord used to have , before this one.  This Time Tom unbuckled Tord and carried him inside , holding him in certain way but was touching his butt , Tord thought nothing of it as he Tom was just holding him. Edd went inside to make sure nothing got messed up well Matt followed leaving tom and Tord alone outside.  
"hey Tordy where outta milk and I have my own car so- when those two go and get some grocery's or somethin sometime wanna get some candy at the gas station?" Tom tiredly asked.  
Tords face lit up and he nodded smiling happily as he sorta held onto tom.  
Tom blushed finding it cute , Tom entered the house Tord in hand. Edd was running around  
"Tom? can you you take him to his room i'm not as ready as I thought-"  
Tom nodded and took Tord to Tords new room.  
"Heres your new room buddy we know you like rockets ships and robots so we got this theme"  
Tord smiled happily before he saw a teddy bear on his bed. 

Tord loved teddy bears.  
"I know you like Rockets and space ships but I gave you my teddy bear , iv'e had him since I was a kid" He chuckled slighty.  
Tord squeaked and hugged tom closer giving him a small kiss on the cheek out of happiness. 

"I Love teddy bears! thankies tommy!" He smiled.  
Tom just blushed and cleared his throat and set tord down.  
"Edd and Matt are gonna be cleaning up and going to the store soon me and you can hang out then" Tom looked slightly sweaty and nervous.  
Tord smiled and nodded.

《========================》  
Timr skip  
Summary of events  
About an month has passed Tord had started going to school and built strong relationships with edd and matt, tom had gotten drunk a few times in front of tord and scared tord , but he's still "friendly" he lets tord sit on his lap , he hugs tord, gets tord candy and such.  
《=========================》  
It was fall now and Tord was walking home, it was a good neighborhood so far and there weren't many neighbors to begin with. They (Edd - Matt - Tom) Got tord a flip phone. Tord would text tom the most since tord couldn't sleep and tom would text him stuff and pictures of things like cats with funny words because tord liked those.   
One night Edd and Matt had to take road trip somewhere quickly as an emergency with Matts grandma accured. Edd small didn't take up that much room and was emotional support.  
This left Tom and Tord alone for a day or two. Everytime there alone Tord would notice Tom get nervous and blush. Tord talked the most around tom.   
So into the night tord couldn't sleep,  Tom was hot and well to say horny. He couldn't sleep either. Tom had gone down stairs and was tiredly watching carrtoons , his cheeks flushed before he saw a little Tord in the hall way peering into the living room.  
"Tommy I can't sleep can I sit on your lap and watch cartoons?" Tord asked softly.  
Tom had alread had bad enough thoughts about the child and stupidly replied.  
"Yeah if course tordy"  
Tord happily jumped up to tom, onto toms lap not feeling toms problem in his pants. Tom made a pained groan as Tord jumped on him which sorta hurt-  
"Sorry " Tord positioned himself better sitting on toms lap- the position was not better for tord. Tord could feel something poking at his butt , he asumed it was toms zipper or phone.   
Tom let out a low groan, he was right there... fuck. Tom was trying his best to hold back , he's never told any one... he likes kids , sexually. So this was hell for him.  
On of tords favorite late night cartoons where on and he became excited. He sorta bounched and move alot which sent pleasures to tom. Tom held back a moan as he tried to control himself.  
"Woah there t-tordy calm down" he nervously chuckled.  
Tord stuck his tongue out at tom and got more excited at his favorite character on screen making tom let out a moan, but a small un noticeable one.  
Tord eventually stopped just lightly kicking his legs.   
Tord was really into the cartoons. After a while tom feel asleep.  
Tord was way past his bed time and eventually tried waking tom up.  
"Tommy?" Tord poked toms face waking tom up.  
"Hhh? Oh tord sorry just... tired"   
Tom had woken up more warm and horny,  he needed a realse but how... the thing he liked was right on his lap..  
Tord soon got distracted by cartoons.  
After a bit Tord felt something cold at his sides a bit under his shirt. He didn't think much of it until it went higher up his sides. Tord whimpered it felt cold and his body shivered.  
"Tommy why are my sides so cold?" He asked looking back at tom who was red.  
"B-beacuse theres snow in the cartoon so... you feel cold" Tom nervously explained. It made perfect sense to tord.  
Soon toms cold hands travled up and down tords body, and got to his nipples. Tords body squirmed , they felt stiffened from the cold and tord didn't enjoy the coldness there.   
Then tord actually looked it was tom  
"Tommy? What are you-"  
Tom shushed tord as he began to rub the small boys nipples making tords body feel weird.  
Tord had a red face like toms the touch of toms hands stopped rubbing up there before going down tords pants.  
"Eep! Tommy what are you doing thats my no no square! A-and this feels weird!" Tord whimpered.  
Tom shushed him again  
"It'll feel good I promise tordy just wait~" Tom purred into tords ear.  
This tone of voice slightly frightened tord as he squirmed before tord let out a noise. Tom started to play with the thing in his pants or his no no square. Tord started to ferl warm down there and a feeling to squirm in his body. He didn't like this it made him feel weird. He tried to push toms hands away at the alien feeling before he heard a growl from tom which made tord stop , he was sorta scared of tom.  
Tom continued for a while before holding tord with one hand and unzipping his own pants.  
He slowly pulled down tords pants which made tord squeak in panic this wasn't normal..  
Tom licked a finger and lifted tord up above the finger.Tord squirmed in toms grip. Before his butt fell onto something going inside his hole wich made tord wince in pain.  
"Tommy! I don't like this it hurts!" He whimpered before tom let out another growl and put another finger into tord thrusting them into tord, tord had loud pained noises he wasn't use to this it felt weird and painful.  
After a while of pain the things popped out of tord, tord was relived , it was only replaced by a bigger object. Toms dick slowly entered tord just the tip made tord have tears of pain in his own eyes. Tord began crying of pain as Tom went further inside him or push Tord down onto it.  
Eventually Tord was all the way in with tears pouring down his face.  
"T-tommy it hurts! I don't want it!"  
Tom contuied, the screams and crys making him go faster.  
After a bit tom had hit a spot inside tord that made tord squeak.  
Tom hit there repeatedly. Tord limbs would shake or move with the new feeling until something came out of tom into tord at the same time something cane out of tord. Tord cried it felt gross, it felt painfull. And tom didn't pull out.  
Tord whined and whimpered   
"Tommy pleas-" he was gonna say get it out but tom.. tom took it as something else and went at it rougher and putting his hands on tord. Eventually after that tord felt he could barely walk. Tom had filled tord more with this substance. He didn't get the thing out if tord. Tord felt dizzy and in pain but had pleasure for one moment but rarely any. Tom brough tord still on toms dick into bed and tom fell asleep inside tord. Tord squirmed and cried and eventually passed out.

▪°~-•《Morning》•-~°▪

The next morning tord had women up dressed and with tom gone and in his own room.  
Tord had his favorite candy bar. Tord was tired and couldn't stand.

Soon the few days passed and edd and Matt was back. By then tom had hurt tord 2 more times and tord was very quiet and would always try his best to never be alone with tom. He never told edd or mattt, because tom threatened him.  
Tord never felt close to tom after that. But everytime tord did a goid job but was in pain tom would get him extra big candy.  
And it countuied , tord getting more intensely hurt as his life with the 3 men happened  
Poor poor tord..  
  
( its a bit short sorry)


End file.
